One Thing
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: One thing leads to another Tony/Steve Slash Spanking


Disclaimer: :P

XXX

One thing leads to another Tony/Steve Slash Spanking

XXX

A/n: Not a medical expert so that be known. Any mistakes are mine.

XXX

Pepper Potts Tony's loyal friend and most trusted worker walk into her house after a long day of work.

She just wanted to get something to eat, take a long bubble bath and watch some TV before she went to bed. Before she was able to put her purse on the counter her cell phone went off. Reaching into the purse she found her cell phone and saw it was Tony.

"What does he want?" She ask herself as she press the Accept button.

"Tony, what can I do for you tonight?"

"Pepper, I'm in the ER at New York General Hospital with a broken arm."

"What!" Pepper yell at the top her lungs. "Why are you in the ER with a broken arm?"

"That is a funny story." Pepper roll her eyes and hope Tony could sense it. A explain that begins 'That is a funny story' is never a good thing.

"Do tell." Pepper walk to the couch and took a seat wanting to hear this story.

"Steve and I got in a huge fight over this little white lie I told him about where I was going with those clients."  
"You mean the I'm going to a Italian restaurant to meet clients, but in truth you were going to a strip club lie." She could feel Tony shift in his bed.

"Yeah, well as you know I can't get anything pass the living Lie Detector and as soon as I got home he confronted me and next thing I knew he sent me to our room to stand in the corner until he release me for a talk." Pepper understood the talk part. She had walked in on their talks a couple of times. To be honest she didn't blink an eye because she has walked in and untied him from weirder things.

"So let me guess you decided you weren't in the mood to be punished so you escape and you in your attempt to flee you crashed your suit of armor into something and broke your arm."

"Well your half right, but on my escape route I ran into the Juggernaut and well we got into a fight. After he broke my arm Emma Frost, Rogue, Strom, Wolverine, X-23 and Shadow Kat arrived and rescued me. They got the armor off of me and sent back to home then took me the hospital." Rubbing the side of her head and she felt a headache begin. She was lucky to still have a good supply left in her medicine cabinet.

"Does Steve know where you are?" There was long pause for that quest which told her all she needed to know.

"So what do you want to me to do?"

"Can you pick me up so I have little extra time to explain myself to him and maybe get some mercy because of the broken arm?" Pepper sighs loudly.

"Ok I will be there with in the hour." Relief was heard from the other end.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Just give me a two week paid vacation and we will be even." She presses the end call button. Before she would leave she would take a couple of aspirins and make a very important phone call.

Two hours later

Pepper pull into the drive way with Tony looking like a man being sentence to death.

"I changed my mind take me to the nearest airport and book me a airplane to London where I can start a new life." Pepper smile as she reach over and gave his shoulder a few good pats.

"I think you will survive and remember to take this as the doctor told you too." She place a bag in his lap.

"What if I gave you a whole month paid vacation not to take me in I can do without you for a month"

"What is your social security number?"

"Have a good night Pepper." The door to passenger side door open and Steve stuck his head in.

Tony was ready for the yelling of his life. Instead Steve smash their lips together for a deep kiss that lasted for two whole minutes. Pepper checks her phone as they said hello.

"Are you ok?" Steve asks looking Tony over.

"He will be fine as long as he follows the doctor's orders and just to let you know he has a appointment next Wednesday." The seat belt came off and Steve took Tony into his arms.

"Thank Miss. Potts I will take it from here."

"Good night Steve." The door was close and she speed away before Steve walk through the door.

"So now what?" Tony asks unable to hid the worry in his voice. Steve didn't answer him just walk into the bed room. Taking seat on the bed he bend down and remove Tony's shoes, sock, pants and boxers.

"Don't I get to plea my case before you spank me red?" Tony panic asks.

"No and your getting a spanking for running away instead of facing what you did wrong." A hand went down hard on his back side causing Tony to yell ouch. The hand kept raining down hard all over his backside. Tony kept moving trying to get away from the hand. Sadly the arm kept a iron grip on him keeping him from moving from the spot.

"What is this spanking for?" The question was ask as the hand kept coming down.

"Runaway." Tony managed to answer as tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"Do we run away from our problems?"

"No."

"You will never do it again?"  
"Never again."

"Good." Two minutes later Steve move Tony's body and so he could aim for the sitting spots. This area got two more minutes of attention before Steve ended the spanking. Tony was crying hard when it stop. Steve pick up Tony and pull him into a big loving hug. He let the man take all the time he needed to claim down. Soon the breathing even out.

"Did you learn your lesson."

"Yes I did." A dozen kisses were place on his lips and all over his face.

"Good and now you see the chair in your time out corner?" Slowly Tony turn and saw there was a wooden chair there.

"Yes and do I have to sit in it?"

"Yep and before you protest remember you could have been standing for a short time if you didn't do what you did earlier." Tony gave a nod of his head and walk over to the corner. Slowly and carefully he lowers himself on the chair. Once his red bottom touches the wood it hurt.

"Don't move until I call you do you understand me?"

"Yes Steve." Steve lies against the head board and open his book. Time was going to slow for Tony a he sat there looking at a corner. It was hard for him to sit still in the chair as the seconds pass by. Hopefully he would be getting out soon. Steve kept Tony in the chair for a half an hour. The book marker was place in the book and set back on the night stand.

"Tony come here." The punished man ran away from the hated corner. He stop when he reach the side of the bed where Steve just got into a sitting position.

"Tony, you got two choices one you get one more spanking tonight and you will take two more tomorrow or you can take one extra long one tonight and write two thousand times 'I will not break the rules' tomorrow morning after we eat breakfast at eight in the morning." Tony groan at his options. He really hated writing line, but he also hated extra spankings.

How long do I have to think about it?"

"Ten minutes and you will be standing in the corner with your hand lock behind your head." With a wave of his hand told Tony to stand in the corner and begin to think. That what he did and he did hard thinking ignoring the fact his hand was starting to ache.

"Tony have you made your discussion?"

"Yes I did." Slowly he turn around and walk over to his lover. Once he was in reach Steve took Tony's hand to add some comfort to what he had to help him speak.

"It was hard, but I pick number two." Steve gave a nod of his head.

"Alright let's get this finished." Steve reaches down and unbuckled his belt from his waist. Tony's eyes widen at what was going to be used on his already sore backside. He folded it in half and laid it on the bed. Next he picks up Tony and laid him across his lap.

"This Spanking will be for life endangerment and lying." The belt was pick up. Without warning the belt came down with a hard smack. Tony jump with that strike. It hurt more with his already sore backside. The belt came down again he jump again. He was sure that if Steve didn't have his arm around his waist.

The belt cam down without pause for two minutes. Tears were already pouring out of his eyes.

"What is the first reason for the spanking?" Steve asks then landed two hard smack.

"I lied to you about where I was going with the clients." Tony spoke as his voice crack.

"And why do we have a rule about lying?" This time there were four smacks.

"Because lies break trust between us and trust is important in a relationship like ours."

"Good and you won't lie to me again?" Four more were given.  
"No I won't lie again."

"Good this will help to remember that." The belt started to come down again. Tony threw his hand back in a unless attempt to stop, but like always Steve pin it behind his back before the belt came down. The cries became soft sobs. The pain in his Butt felt like a inferno was on his butt. Two more minutes pass by before Steve stop for a second to take a look. Tony's butt was dark red and decided to move on. Carefully tip Tony to expose the sitting spots.

"Why is the last reason for this spanking?" Tony tried to get the sobbing under control.

"I endangered my life when I fought the Juggernaut."

"You are lucky that you only got a broken arm from that encounter and you're also lucky the X-men showed up in time to save you." Four hard smacks were given. Tony lose control and began to cry harder from the words being spoken and the pain he was feeling.

"You promise me if you get caught in a fight with someone like Juggernaut again you call for help at that moment is that understood."

"Y-yes." Tony managed to get out. The belt starts its work on the sitting spots. The next four minutes there were only the sounds of the belt coming down and Tony crying. Final the belt stop and was thrown aside. The points were made and it was time to comfort the man he loved. In a few movements he had Tony in his arms holding him as Tony's free arm wrap tight around him as he cried on his shoulder. The whole time Steve whisper into his lover's ear I love you and I forgive you. Final Tony breathing evened out and the tears stop. Steve move both of them back against the head board and laying Tony on his chest.

"Promise me that you will not repeat today again."

"I promise you babe I won't." Placing a hand under Tony's chin to lift it up to deliver some well deserved kisses.  
"I love Tony even if you did make a pact with the devil to drive me crazy." Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you." Tony sat up to get closer to Steve and place a nice long kiss to show he indeed loved him.

After several blissful minutes they parted.

"Do want dinner I can order some pizza for us." Tony gave Steve a big smile.

"Can we get extra mushrooms on it with Bread sticks."

"Anything for you." They kiss a few more times before Tony rested his head on Steve's chest to relax as Steve called a local pizza place for their dinner.

THE END

Thanks for reading please leave a review it will make my day.


End file.
